digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon
Guilmon Guilmon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design may be derived from "Guile". It has an appearance like a dinosaur that still retains its youth. Although it is still a Rookie, its potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and it hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, it can probably become a being that protects the Digital World.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/guilmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Guilmon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon World Data Squad Guilmon is part of Agumon´s evolutionary tree. Digimon Xros Wars Several Guilmon appear within the Xros Heart army in Taiki's dream. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Taiki later uses the DigiMemory's "Rock 'n' Roll Breaker" to drill through some rocks while trapped in underground ruins with Baalmon. Digimon World 3 Guilmon appeared as a starter Digimon in the Maniac Pack, along with Kumamon and Patamon, but was available by unlocking him through a mini-quest.If the player does not pick the Maniac Pack. The player may defeat Wargrowlmon that is in Ether Jungle to get Guilmon DDNA. Guilmon can Digivolve into Growlmon at level 5, WarGrowlmon at level 20, and Gallantmon at level 40. There is a "Tricky Guilmon" that will give the protagonist a "8lue Card", a fake version of the Blue Card. He will then hide in the basement of the Forest Inn. If you speak to him, he will give you a real Blue Card. The Guilmon card is also available with Red S-Energy and has 3 AP/3 HP. Digimon World DS Guilmon digivolves from Kuramon if Lv 8+ and Attack 65+, and can digivolve further to Growlmon. Guilmon also can be found at Sheer Valley. Guilmon also appears to give you a request mission to obtain a Guilmon Bread from a girl named Mika, who is walking around near the DigiFarm Shop in DigiCentral. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon if LV 11 and already befriended Guilmon. After that, he can digivolve further to Growlmon or Tyrannomon. Guilmon can be found in Task Canyon. Guilmon can also be obtained if you choose the Strength Pack, as soon as all your Digimon degenerate into rookie form. In Digimon World Dawn, a Guilmon appears at Task Canyon who is willing to make a DigiLove Ring for you, if you give it a Metal Stone. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve into Growlmon or Tyrannomon. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Guilmon Digivolves from Sunmon 20 Dragon AP or DemiMeramon 20 Dragon AP. It Digivolves to Growlmon with 6 battles, Meramon with 20 Machine AP, Geremon with 4 penalties and time, or DarkTyrannomon by passing time. Digital Monster D-Project Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Digimon Racing Guilmon is one of the three locked characters. Digimon Rumble Arena Guilmon is one of the playable characters who can digivolve to Gallantmon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Guilmon is one of the playable characters who can digivolve to Growlmon then Gallantmon. Digimon Battle Guilmon is a Virus Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gigimon at level 11. The "Guilmon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Guilmon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Guilmon's Skill 1 is Rock Breaker, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Fireball, which is a distant single target skill. Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve to Growlmon at level 21, WarGrowlmon at level 31, and Gallantmon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega with Megidramon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Guilmon instead as Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Guilmon is the subject of an avatar item: "Guilmon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Attacks *'Rock Breaker': Destroys rocks with its tough foreclaws. *'Pyro Sphere'This attack retains its original name of "Fireball" in Digimon Battle. (Fireball): Spits out a powerful flame shot. *'Rock 'n' Roll Breaker': Drills through its target with its claws. Variations / Subspecies *ExGuilmon *BlackGuilmon *Guilmon X ExGuilmon ExGuilmon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Extra Guilmon". It is a special Guilmon who can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 ExGuilmon is an unlockable Digimon who can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode instead of Gallantmon. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Spits out a powerful flame shot. Variations / Subspecies * Guilmon Guilmon X Guilmon X is a Demon Dragon Digimon and carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design may be derived from "Guile". Attacks *'Fireball' *'Fire Mitt' *'Rock Breaker' Variations / Subspecies * Guilmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles